


Forever With You

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A Barbara POV story inspired by quite a few posts on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Forever With You

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

You are the man who came into my life by accident but stayed on purpose.

When we were first partnered, I believed that you were just another SIO to use me, then write up a report saying that I was impossible to work with and should be moved on. But, while we had some monumental rows, you didn’t abandon me.

You are the man who occupies my mind so much that my thoughts can’t move an inch without bumping into you.

From the day we were forced together I found I thought about you all the time. Sometimes I wondered how I could get away with creeping into your hotel room and smothering you with a pillow. That was a regular fantasy. But on other occasions I thought about how we would make a great team, if I didn’t end up being arrested for killing you.

You are the man who helps me forget that my heart was ever broken.

Before you I was sure that nothing good would ever happen to me. I was alone, had used up all my last chances, and couldn’t see things changing. But change they did.

A text from you makes me smile, no matter how many times I read it.

An arm around my shoulder makes me feel safe, a feeling I have grown accustomed to.

Since those early days, you have shown me how much I matter to you, how much you care. I never would have thought it possible, but I feel the same.

You want forever with me.

I want forever with you.


End file.
